The Arrival
by UnHoly-Grenade
Summary: Well, typical adventuring story. :D Why the title "The Arrival" you'll find out in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

The Arrival

Sorry if my English is not up to standard, but please just enjoy the content. I know I'm not good at this.

Disclaimer: So I don't own RO 

Chapter 1: A New Beginning (The Typical First Chapter)

My name is Rena. I used to live in the Town of Prontera. Well, in the Orphanage of Prontera to be exact… I don't have parents. All Sister Mari knew was that she found me on the roadside as a dying baby. Wrapped in ragged cloth, I was carried back to the Orphanage. On my clothing there was a note, "The baby's father was killed just after he married the baby's mother, and the mother was killed while the baby was still in her womb. The baby is fated to live, please take care of her, whoever the finder. Thank you. PS: Her name is Rena." Nothing was mentioned about my surname, so I didn't have one. How my parents died, no one knew. It was a miracle that I survived, Sister Mari said, although she didn't know what exactly happened. Sister Mari always told me not to think too much about them, but I couldn't help thinking who would be so cruel to kill a pregnant woman…

Sister Mari was a kind person. She's really old, but she's also pretty energetic and was often seen running about in the Orphanage doing chores. She's very close to me and often talked to me when I'm feeling down. She's not the only one in charge though. There was Father Thomas and Sister Teal. I didn't really like them, and they didn't really like me. They were always asking me to scrub the toilet and stuff, but I guess I have to live with it. The other kids here often bullied me too, but Sister Mari was always there to help. I didn't know how I could even live here without her. I would have run away a long time ago.

One fine summer morning, when I was 15, I went out for shopping (Orders from Father Thomas). When I came back with the groceries, Sister Mari was suddenly announced to be dead. At first, I couldn't believe it, for it was too sudden, so I went to check, hoping that it was a joke. Sister Mari's room was dark and shadowy that day. There on her bed, laid a corpse. It was Sister Mari's face, pale and white with fear. She was said to have died of old age, as expected by many. However, looking at her face closely, it did not at all look like a natural death. I had always considered myself to be very smart and observant, and so I noticed something very strange. Although there was no sign of struggle, Sister Mari had changed clothes since this morning, that's unusual… Also, before she died of old age, she would probably have to stay in bed for a long time, and she was still bouncing around the Orphanage just yesterday. She must have being… killed?

I felt a lump of heaviness on my heart, but I did not dare to think more about her death. In fact, Sister Mari had once talked to me about this.

"If I am ever to die one day, promise me you will be strong and live on okay?"

"Sister… please don't talk about such things…"

"Oh, I'm sorry, but just remember that, okay?"

Sister Mari's funeral was scheduled for the following Thursday. It was a rainy evening. As I passed by her grave, a lump of soil in the garden, tears rolled out of my eyes. Memories of her came flashing back in my mind…

"Rena, no matter what, I will protect you okay?"

"Rena, here's your birthday present… you never had one, did you?"

"Rena, want to go out and play?"

It was sad thinking about Sister Mari, but I turned up for the funeral, trying not to cry. Father Thomas and Sister Teal were not there. I did not stay for long during the funeral and ran back to the Orphanage as soon as it ended.

I sprinted into the first toilet I see and closed the door. There I sat on the floor, crying out really loud this time. It took quite a while to stop, when my eyes were tired and dry. I heard two voices talking to each other the moment I fell silent. It sounded like it came from a floor above. It was clearly Father Thomas and Sister Teal's voices.

"So they buried her without checking for wounds? How naive."

"Yes indeed, nobody will ever find out that we killed Mari. Now we can finally get rid of the annoying little kids here! Starting from that disobedient child Rena! We can turn the Orphanage into a Brothel!"

"No, I got a better idea Teal! We will keep some of them here, and rent the rest to the Slave Market. When they grow up, they might be able to work for our Brothel!"

"Free labor, eh? You nasty thing… snicker, that's why I like you…"

"Let's go somewhere to celebrate the success…"

The two people upstairs moved away from the room above, and the voices wandered off into the distance. I was scared, of course, working for these two people who killed one so close to me. And so I decided to leave the orphanage and run away into the big world outside. I read about it in books, the green fields, the tall mountains, the vast seas, and the cute little creatures that roam freely in these lands. I just had to see this wonderland one day.

That night, when Thomas and Teal went out for some business of theirs', I made the preparations to leave. I don't have much, just a summer dress, a skirt, a fitting T-shirt, a summer hat, and some undergarments. It wasn't enough though so I stole quite a sum of zeny, a butter knife, a tinderbox and other necessities from the storeroom.

The Orphanage is never guarded or anything so it's pretty easy to escape, not like anyone would want to. But once in a while, someone like me would want to get out of that hell. It was very late when I left the old building. The road had little travelers and the night was cold, but the prospect of leaving the Orphanage kept me in high spirits. I wanted to travel so far away that nobody in the Orphanage would ever be able to find me, and only after that will I really plan on my adventure. West was where I decided to travel.

After passing by many of the brick houses in Prontera, I reached the west gate. It was a gigantic arch made of stone with a metal gate that can be lowered and raised on the inside of the arch. It was the first time I've seen these majestic gates.

The moment I left Prontera, I felt a very heavy burden leave my heart. A new me was born. I was now an adventurer; free to do anything my heart pleases. I ran around the dark green fields for a while, breathing in the cool night air, enjoying the freedom that I never felt before.

Prontera field was a mildly dense forest, with a few cute Porings, Fabres and Lunatics around. It was safe, for these monsters were harmless. I started camp under a tree after traveling for a few miles in the fields. A few sticks and the tinderbox I brought did the trick. I did not eat that night; those creatures were just too cute to eat. And so, I snuggled into the grass-bed. Although it was not as soft as the Orphanage beds, it was a thousand times more comfortable!

Writer's Comments: Sorry for lack of RO content, hope you don't mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Geffen

The Arrival 

Chapter 1: Geffen

Three days passed since leaving Prontera. Since then, I had decided to travel to Geffen (which is a short way west of Prontera), find the mage guild and become a Mage. I've covered more than 50 miles west and the landscape had already changed. The land was now made up of grass fields and plateaus. Geffen should be close by. Having to survive on Lunatic meat and Poring jelly was not pleasant, not to mention Fabres, yuck! It was harsh to kill any of them, but I became more experienced from the battles. The Porings were real scary. Their bodies are so huge they can cover you completely. Those "cute" little creatures beat me up quite badly the first few time.

My butter knife was now losing its quality, my clothes were tattered and torn and my hat fell into a river. I need to find a town soon, or I might not be able to continue in the wilderness. For a few hot hours, I marched on and the land steadily rose. Finally, sweating and breathing profusely, I reached the top of a hill. From that height, I had a clear view of the land ahead. To the west (the direction I had been traveling in) was a wide body of water stretching from the south to the north, blocking my path. The river came from the south where the sea laid. I looked in that direction and saw a delta on the river mouth. Deltas are a wonder of nature, constructed from the richest of soils to bring beautiful vegetations to life. I really wanted to visit the delta, but my quest lies in Geffen. The river was at least a mile wide and its waters were very violent. I despaired, for crossing it seemed impossible. However, I turned my head right and glanced northwest. It was not clear, for a mist veiled my vision in that direction. But through the mist I could vaguely see the river ending abruptly and a natural "bridge" connected the land east to the west. Beyond that, there was an octagon-shaped city.

"That's it! Geffen is a city with its walls shaped as an octagon! That must be Geffen!" I thought.

I ran down the hill, excited. Soon, I would be in Geffen!

And soon, indeed, the gates of Geffen came into view. The gates were not as impressive as those in Prontera, but it drove all my worries away. It was noontime when I entered the magical city. My stomach growled. It was a long time since I had something decent to eat.

The stores in Geffen were not many, but the things sold were pretty unique. Equipments ranged from wands and staffs to robes and leather armors. The city square was even more attractive for shoppers. Many merchants had laid their stock of magic-related potions and scrolls carefully on the ground or nicely in their carts. But before I could start shopping or even become a mage, I had to get my stomach filled.

I entered "Oliver's Appetite", a grand shop with a huge sign just beside the city square. There were many customers, mostly residents of the city, but midst these ordinary people were a few peculiar travelers. I was only starting to devour my meal when I noticed one of the travelers standing up. The traveler had a really tall figure. Clad in black and wearing a hood, he moved quietly towards the exit, his face hidden from my view. My eyes followed him as he neared the door, and just before he exited, he turned his head towards me. Instantly, I felt as if a cold shockwave had hit me and I was frozen to the spot. The scene of the restaurant melted away and a void replaced it. I was now alone with this man in total emptiness.

This mental attack was obviously evil magic at work. I felt a pain in my chest and a little blood appeared at the corner of my mouth. I could see the man's face. The hood now only covered his forehead and only his face was visible. He had a really pale face, whiter than snow. The equally pale lips of his were moving slowly, whispering what seemed like an incantation. He stared at me deeply through his two eyes, black and tainted and full of evil. I could almost feel the evilness of his eyes reaching out for me, searching my soul. After what seemed like hours, the cold feeling numbed and the man turned away. Silent as the wind, he disappeared.

I was now sweating profusely, like I had been running non-stop for an hour. The experience I had just now was dead unpleasant. I even lost my appetite in the process. Leaving my nearly full plate of spaghetti, I left the deadly place, just wanting to run away from the evil.

Out on the streets, the sun was high above me, burning the ground. A short walk through the town square and I reached the Magic Academy where the mage guild is. It was a small mansion, with two oak doors wide open. I entered the mansion. The first floor was basically filled with pillars all around. In the middle of the room was a magical orb sitting proudly on a pedestal. An aura radiated from it, making me feel a lot better as I stepped into the room. It was a really pleasant aura. At the other of the room, an official looking woman was scribbling incantations on a blackboard. I approached her, hoping to find the guild master.

"Excuse me. May I know where I can find the guild master?"

"I am the guild master, my dear!"

"Oh, I should have noticed! Sorry for bothering you… but I want to become a mage."

"Go upstairs, find the book on _Essence of Aloe Mecca_ and make one bottle of the essence. Show it to me and you pass the mage test."

"Thank you, I'll work hard!"

"Please do!"

And so with this new piece of information, I ran upstairs, excited that I would become a mage soon. It did not take me long to find the book with my sharp eyes. I opened the dusty cover and read out the instructions to myself:

Collect 10 red plant leaves

Collect 20 green plant stems.

Collect 50ml of Aloe Mecca sap.

Mix all 3 ingredients with 200ml of water and remove leaves and stems afterwards.

Note: Aloe Mecca is a rare plant that can only be found on the richest of soils. Its stem is full of liquid sap that can be easily collected by cutting the stem.

Aloe Mecca was a plant I've never heard of before. The search for it wouldn't be easy. I doubt I could even buy it anywhere. The richest of soils obviously meant near an active volcano or a farm that have really good fertilizers, or a delta… A delta seemed to be a good place to start looking since there was one nearby, the one I saw on my way to Geffen.

So, I left Geffen, on a new quest, to a new location, for a new experience.

Writer's Comments: Okay, a little dull and lack of action in this one… maybe


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth

The Arrival 

Chapter 3: The Truth

A day passed since I left the walls of Geffen. Rain was pouring down from the dark skies as I ran on the soaked pasture. The rain had started without warning when I was strolling on a stretch of grassland. When the raining just started, there was a small, forested area to be seen a mile away. Afterwards, the rain completed veiled my vision and I lost my sense of direction. Now, after traveling for more than 3 miles, I had not come across any trees or shelter.

I remembered many hours ago it had been pleasurable to dance around the fields of Geffen, the weather being very peaceful. There were only white clouds to be seen up above, and the sun was shining brightly. Then, almost unnaturally, dark evil clouds gathered overhead. It was as if those clouds had been materialized from the air. The presence of evil was strong back then.

For hours I ran blindly, hoping to find some shelter. My sight was reduced to a few meters. I could not see much so I had to rely on a small stream of light that was poking out from in between the clouds, as a way pointer. Soon, however, the light dimmed. Night was approaching. I had not anything to eat since morning when the rain started. The hunger and fatigue soon took over me.

My body felt light, and my eyes blurred. I went on for a few meters without using my eyes, grasping on to the last bit of hope. I could now hear something else besides the rain. It was the violent splashing of water.

"The river! I must be near the river!"

I stepped forward with my last ounce of strength but the step landed in emptiness. I lost my balance as one foot sank into a void. I was falling into the river. I would be washed out into the sea.

Indeed, as I guessed, I landed in freezing water with a splash. The currents hurled me around, making me dizzy. I did not open my eyes at all during the "swim". All I could do was to keep afloat and pray for the best.

The waters blasted at me, stirred by evil. Waves 2-3 meters high were formed, tossing me into the air. The presence of evil returned, stronger now. Something was trying to kill me, or was I just paranoid?

I managed to hold on to my life for a couple of minutes, when the weather changed. The dark clouds were banished from the skies, and stars could be seen. The water calmed down, almost stagnant. I relaxed for a while, and then opened my eyes. To my delighted, a shoreline could be seen not far away. This new hope gave me strength and I swam towards the beach.

I crawled onto the beach, totally worn out. The sand beneath me was soft as cotton. I fell onto the bed of sand. The fatigue put me to sleep magically.

The morning was wonderful the next day. The sea birds flew gracefully, and the sea brought rhythm to my ears. I awoke on a beach of golden sand to discover myself nicely covered by a pile of silk blankets. A nice fire was also set up beside me. Only a thin wisp of smoke could be seen rising slowly rising from the blackened firewood. The beach was empty, not a soul to be seen.

I thought about the events yesterday, how lucky I was to survive. Somehow, I got this feeling that the waves intended to bring me here instead of killing me. Just then, while I was deep in thought, a leather boot smashed down onto the pile of firewood, making me jump. I looked up, a man clad in black stood tall in front of me. He was the man from the restaurant of Geffen, the one that shook me with evil, except that now, he was un-hooded. His face was white and his head was bald. Immediately, I felt fear growing in me.

"Easy there, kid. Do not fear me, for fear will destroy you, and it destroys my enemies."

"I was not frightened, sir. I am merely…"

"Do not be ashamed to admit it child, it is part of my magic, you see. I have long studied these arts and it has both benefited and destroyed me. Though I must say the benefits were much more greater."

"I shall not speak with the users of dark arts, then."

"Ah, but you have, and you will. The dark arts are powerful, and it does not necessary destroy you, simply some light disadvantages, if the wielder has the power to control himself. The good thing is that when you come to fighting with demons, you can fight fire with fire. It is a great advantage, I would say. I am a demon hunter, actually."

"Really?"

"Indeed. And I would like to teach you some of my dark arts."

"Why is this so? I don't even know you, nor do you know me. I will not accept anonymous help."

"Listen here, Rena, your father…"

"You know my name? And my father?"

"Yes, your father, Albert Sandyman, was a bright man, great wisdom, saved my life several times. Sadly, he was born in the Demonic era, and married your mother Loth Longbottom. Your father and I were both demon hunters. We were summoned to hunt for demonic spies in the cities. Little did we your mother was a demon herself…"

"You're making this up, aren't you?"

"No, your mother was a spy, but she fell in love with your dad. She gave up her demonic mind, a nice woman, really. However, in the end, your dad committed suicide, horrified by his discovery. The authorities then hunted down your mother, thinking that she killed your dad. She was still bearing you in her stomach when the authorities executed her. The least I could do for your family, I thought, was to save the baby. That was how you came to be. The demonic era ended a few years ago, you younger generations are lucky..."

Finally, I found the truth about myself. The face of the man was now filled with concern, and his eyes were now warmer. I listened to him for a while, and then later agreed to let him train me in his arts.

"Oh and, one more thing sir, did you bring me here with your powers? For I sensed evil powers when I traveled here."

"No, I did not do anything. In fact, I did not think you would be here. I'm supposed to be here for a meeting. Yes, a meeting is held here, but I see no one yet. It is supposed to go on for a few days too."

"I see… so what were the evil powers that followed me here, you reckon?"

"Fate? Fate can be both good and evil."

"I see. So my training starts tomorrow?"

Maybe it may not be the best choice, learning dark arts and stuff, but I think I feel better about it now. The ability to strike fear in your enemies just by looking at them certainly sounds attractive to me. Perhaps I just like destruction, terror, danger, I admit, so this is the best skill for my personality. I can't wait till tomorrow.

Writer's notes: I know this is quite sudden. Very sudden.


End file.
